


Understanding high costs

by Beckily



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckily/pseuds/Beckily
Summary: What if Solas approached Leliana about joining his cause? She's one unafraid to pay high prices for what she sees as a worthy goal.This literally popped into my head as I woke up, and minutes later here you go.





	Understanding high costs

Leliana entered her room, gently closing her door before throwing herself into her bed and screaming into her pillow.

There was a gentle laugh behind her and she rolled over quickly to face -

“Solas.”

“I apologise. I have done the same thing more times than I can count. I had a proposal for you, as we seem to keep tripping over each other.”

She motioned for him to continue as she joined him in the chairs in front of the fireplace.

“I am working for many of the same things you are. Freedom for mages. A better life for elves. An end to the Blight, which would concurrently end the Taint and bring relief to your lover Surana. You are a person who understands that worthy goals may come with high costs, but that such costs are worth paying.”

“I'm listening.”


End file.
